His Chosen Queen
by foureyedgirl01
Summary: Caroline Forbes could not believe that her friends are basically now supernatural beings. Determined to keep them happy and safe, she made use of her hidden abilities. It would be much easier though if she did not catch the eye of a certain Original… who is like the villain in this story. AU Season 3
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes could not believe that her friends are basically now supernatural being. Determined to keep them happy and safe, she made use of her hidden abilities. It would be much easier though if she did not catch the eye of a certain Original… who is like the villain in this story. AU Season 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Just a few alterations from the show:**

**Caroline was not the one turned by Katherine. It was Matt.**

**Caroline and Tyler did not hook up, but they became close.**

**My characters might become OOC. I tend to do that in my fanfics.**

**And yeah, The Vampire Diaries is not mine. If it were, it would revolve around Klaus and Caroline. LOL**

**PS: This has been a repost. **

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter One**

**The Moment He Saw Her**

.

.

.

If you asked Caroline Forbes last summer whether vampires, werewolves, and witches were real or not, she would laugh straight in your face and bitch the hell out of you. Life was simpler back then. Okay, girl had a lot of issues, teen dramas and insecurities, not to mention responsibilities at a young age; but who would think that her and her friends would be involved in the whole supernatural shebang courtesy of her rival-slash-friend-who-is-a-doppelganger-and-a-vampire-magnet Elena Gilbert and her friend-slash-not-rival-and-a-witch-from-birth Bonnie Bennett. Not to mention Tyler Lockwood, just your friendly werewolf next door. (She liked to think him as Team Jacob, not that she would tell him that.)

And of course, their group of misfits had their own version of Team Edwards. The vamps. Elena's MIA boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's ex-douche-boyfriend Damon Salvatore, and Elena's and Caroline's ex-just-turned-last-summer-boyfriend Matt Donovan. And of course, there was their history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, the hunter and Jeremy, Elena's little brother and Bonnie's boyfriend. Those two could come back from the dead because of a magic ring.

Yes. Caroline was technically the only human without any abilities that can keep up with the supernatural stuff. When she knew all about it, the first thing she did that night was to list them all. She had been shocked to come to a conclusion that her town was like a supernatural teen show, she could write a story out of it. But as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, she refused to let the people around her to be super affected about this. Just like now.

"Oh come on!" Caroline frustratingly said to Matt who ruined what they, except Matt prepared for the Senior Prank Night. "Seriously?! Do you know how long it took us to settle this up?"

"You forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh." That was a statement from Tyler. Truthfully, she just convinced him to participate.

"Clearly."

"How can you forget?" Of course, Caroline understood why. But a mission's a mission. We've only waited for this since freshmen year!"

"Yeah, Matt," said Elena, another soul that Caroline convinced. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this."

"Caroline is making us." Okay, she convinced them all. Geez, yes awful things happened but why brood over those for a long time, right? So she repeated the speech she gave to her three friends.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever and – "

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point?" Elena continued what Caroline was about to say.

"Go ahead and make fun. I don't care."

"You're all lame." _That's the spirit, Tyler! _"I have some classrooms to break."

"Wait for me, man."

Proud that her vampire friend got some sense in his hear, Caroline smiled. Elena also went to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To superglue Alaric's test desk. Making memories."

"I love you!"

Realizing that their friends had their own way to prank, Bonnie asked, "So, our agenda, Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline smiled sweetly.

* * *

.

.

.

Klaus Mikaelson was a problem solver, although his ways were debatable. That was why when he realized that something was not right in his how-to-turn-werewolves-into-hybrids recipe; he sought Gloria's services, his favourite witch. That led to him waking up Rebekah and "uncompel" Stefan. It was supposed to be a happy moment. The Ripper was his long-lost friend, almost like a brother to him. But he betrayed – no – _attempted_ to betray him.

_And the problem was rooted to that pathetic town._

He needed to go back there, however. And rage that he felt when he heard a familiar voice.

_"To superglue Alaric's test desk. Making memories."_

Making memories, eh? This would be a moment that his little doppelganger would remember forever, even from the other side.

_I love you!_

And who was the owner of that voice? Was her blood as sweet as her voice? Hmmm…

Klaus carefully listen to Elena's footsteps. And her reaction was what he expected when she saw him. Shocked and terrified. He just smiled sweetly at her, as if he was indeed happy to see the wench.

"There's my girl."

"Klaus!" He wanted to laugh at her attempts to run away from.

"You are supposed to be dead." The Ripper had some explaining to do. "What do we do about that?"

On the swimming pool, Caroline and Bonnie were giggling like little girls while decorating. It was kind of refreshing to see Bonnie just like before this whole supernatural shebang. Sometimes, she just freaked Caroline out because of the eerie aura that she seemed to possess now.

"Hey, Care, thank you."

"Huh?"

"For this. For convincing us to have a normal life for once."

Caroline smiled. "No problem, Bon. Where's Jeremy, by the way?"

The other girl shook her head. "I haven't talked to him all day. We're having uhm… he told me about seeing Viki."

"What?!" Jeremy has become a ghost whisperer? What's next?

"And Anna."

"Oh, Bon!" Caroline approached her friend and touched her shoulder. What could she say about that?

But Bonnie smiled brightly. "Let's just focus on making memories."

"Girl talk later."

"Yeah, later." She agreed. "Let's go to the gym."

* * *

.

.

.

"Attention, seniors!" While dragging Elena, Klaus exclaimed. "You have officially been busted. The Prank Night is over. Get on home." Then, he spotted two familiar faces. "You two, I remember you."

"Sorry, I don't know you."

"Oh sorry, I wasn't right in my head when we met." And then, he looked at the girl's eyes to compel her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

Of course, Dana obeyed.

"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood."

Chad just nodded. Klaus sensed the fear in fair Dana's body. It thrilled her.

"You don't have to hurt anybody!"

"Of course, love. I do. Now, let's wait for your witch friend, shall we?"

_And your sweet little friend._

And thirty minutes later, Klaus heard the witch. She's coming to the gym. He could not help but smile when he heard that sweet voice again.

"Bonnie, get out of here!"

_Too late._

Klaus flashed in front of them.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now let's get started." Then, he looked at Dana. "Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad, sit tight." And then he stared at the girl beside the witch. Hmmm… what a beauty. Klaus grabbed her by the arm and inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweet. He could not wait to taste her. He found it amusing that she tried to get away.

"Get away from her!" Elena shouted as the girl in his grasp struggled, but he didn't care.

"What's your name, love?"

"C-Caroline."

"It's nice meeting you, sweet Caroline."

As his fangs showed, his sweet angel trembled in fear, her eyes widened. And as if accepting her fate, lovely Caroline closed her eyes tight and lowered her head as his sharp fangs approached her neck to drink her blood that tasted so divine.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Moment She Met Him**

**.**

.

.

Caroline felt her tears run down her cheeks as the Original's fangs tear the skin of her neck. It made her think of Spike, Bonnie's dog when they were kids and the time that dog had bitten her. She was so scared and in pain that she screamed so loud, knowing that someone would rescue her. But now, she had to be strong and try not to cry.

Suddenly, Klaus fell. The vervain in her system worked. Bonnie staked him while he's unconscious.

"Run!" Elena shouted while assisting Dana and Chad to stand up and the five of them run of them run. But as they approached the door, they met a smiling Klaus. It shocked them. Dana even let out a short scream.

"Sorry to disappoint you, lovelies, but my tolerance in vervaine is much higher than an average vampire," he mocked.

"Get off me!"

"Hush now."

The five teenagers looked at the direction where the voice had come from. They watched as a beautiful blonde approached them while dragging Tyler.

"Oh, meet my sister, Rebekah." How could Klaus be casual, they did not have a clue. "A word of caution though, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." And then, Rebekah nonchalantly passed Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone." Elena warned though they all knew that it was no use.

And truth to be told, Klaus didn't care as he dragged Tyler and stood in front of them.

"I'm going to make this very simple," he exclaimed. "Every time, I temp to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." The three girls looked at each other as Klaus bit his wrist and force fed his blood to Tyler. "You're to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

He snapped their friend's neck.

.

.

.

* * *

Klaus watched with amusement the doppelganger's group of misfits as they seemed to process what just happened. Dana was sobbing while Chad was consoling her. The witch was standing, looking at the werewolf's body and while the doppelganger was pacing back and forth. And sweet Caroline was sitting beside Tyler's dead body, fighting back her tears.

His eyes lingered at the blonde. Even in distress, she was still beautiful.

"He killed him." Ah, that sweet voice. He was so drawn to it, it seemed.

"He's not dead," Elena corrected. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie is successful, he'll live through his transition." The Original siblings stood up and went towards the group. "Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena." Then, he grabbed Elena. "For safekeeping."

Caroline looked at Elena and then Bonnie. They could not just leave Elena to a psycho vampire who just killed their friend. But Elena signalled Bonnie to go. Bonnie nodded and went to Caroline.

"Let's go, Care."

After giving Tyler one last glance, they made their way.

.

.

.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

Caroline did not want to lose Tyler. She knew Bonnie wanted to save his life as well.

"I don't know. The spell he's talking about is a thousand years old. My grimoires don't go back there."

"How about the dead witches?"

"They cut me off since I brought Jeremy back to life. That's it! I can't contact the dead. Jeremy can!"

"Then, contact him!" She hated it when her ANAL syndrome surface, but this is a situation of life and dead. "I'll contact Damon."

"He's not answering."

"Damon, too. Urgh! Useless vampire! We need him, like now."

Bonnie didn't pay attention to her friend's rant as she was deep in thought.

"The grimoire discussed something about the Ouija board."

"Spirit of the glass?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you think the spirits lurking in the school can know the answer to break a thousand-year course?"

"It's better than waiting for Jeremy and Damon to answer our calls."

"Let's give it a try then. Mrs. Smith confiscated one when Leslie and others tried using it."

"Let's go then."

.

.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gym…

"Stefan…"

"Klaus."

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty."

Did the Ripper take him, the Original Hybrid, for a fool? "Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask… I will do."

"Fair enough. Let's drink to that. Kill them." He shook his head internally when he saw Stefan's hesitation. He was suddenly reminded of that pathetic Romeo, a creation by his once good friend, Shakespeare. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No, Stefan. Don't." This bloody doppelganger! "He's not going to hurt me. He said –"

Klaus did not let Elena continue her little speech. He slapped her. Hard. And of course, the pathetic Romeo came to the rescue. But he was stronger and quicker. Klaus grabbed his old friend on the throat.

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go," Stefan begged. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

Klaus just shook his head. "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…"

And then he compelled Stefan. "You will do exactly as I say. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!"

This was going to be fun…

"Now, kill them. Ripper."

Stefan changed into his vampire face. He was about to attack Dana when somebody shot him from behind. It left him unconscious. Klaus smirked when he found out who was the culprit. His sweet Caroline.

.

.

.

"Must you really spoil my fun, sweetheart?"

"You don't have to kill them, psycho!" Caroline said bitchily. Her shooting skills gave her confidence. Gone was the girl who stared at the Original with frightened eyes.

"And why is that?"

"We found a way to make your hybrids."

That picked his interest. "And what's the missing in the equation?"

"Give me Dana and Chad, first!"

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands, sweetheart."

"Your loss, then." He chuckled at Caroline's confidence. He flashed before her and grabbed her neck.

"What. Is. Missing?" His former playful demeanour had changed when he looked her in the eye.

"I won't tell you until I know that my friends will be safe."

He let her go. "Is that why your witch friend is not with you?"

"I was the one who contacted the spirits," she informed him while tending her neck. She convinced Bonnie to go home and contact Jeremy and Damon. They would need them when shit hits the fan. Especially with what they discovered. "The one named Tatia told me the answer. She said hi, by the way."

"Tatia…" Impressed, Klaus laughed. "Alright love, Dana and Chad are yours. I won't touch them. Now, what should I do to make my hybrids survive?"

Caroline swallowed. For a moment, she seemed conflicted. "Elena's blood. You have to feed them Elena's blood through their transition."

.

.

.

* * *

After Tyler had successfully made it through his transition, Klaus forcefully knocked Elena out. He informed them that his doppelganger had to make her blood donation for the common good. While they wanted to stop him and his sister from taking Elena, they knew that they can't. Besides, they compelled Matt and Tyler to not stop them.

Matt compelled Dana and Chad after the siblings left. He also had her drink his blood. It turned out that for the whole thing, he was knocked out by Rebekah.

Bonnie freaked out when Caroline told her what happened and that Klaus had Elena. She then told her blonde friend that she would try to contact Jeremy and Damon again.

It was a draining day. It was like planning five events in a day. No, it was worse. Caroline had finally met the infamous Klaus and she certainly was not looking forward to meet him again. Interacting with him is like being in a horror movie.

Her phone rang. It was Bonnie.

"Hello, Bon? Any news on Damon and Jeremy?"

"Damon was with Elena now," Bonnie answered quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," she said cheerily. "We all made it through alive. How about you, Bon? Are you okay?"

"I am. It's not like I did all the work."

"Do you think Elena is mad at me?"

"How can you say that, Care?"

"I just sold our friend out to a vampire who is one hundred times more psycho than Damon." Caroline can't help but sob. "Now, her life would be much more complicated."

"You saved Tyler, Dana, and Chad," Bonnie gently said. Caroline wondered why she can't be like her and Elena, always saying the right thing. "And if we hadn't contacted Tatia, who knows what he might have done to Elena and to our town. It could be much worse."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Bon."

"See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is going to be a fabulous day!"

After a few minutes, Caroline put down her phone. She was about to sleep when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, he saw Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler? What's up?"

"We need to talk, Caroline. Please invite me in."

Oh, Tyler was a half vampire now.

"Sure, come in."

They went to the living room.

"So, what is it about?"

"Klaus wanted to give you this." Tyler put a paper bag on the table. Caroline gave her friend a questioning look.

"Don't ask me, Care. That's what he told me."

"Did he compel you?"

Tyler shook his head. "He didn't. I… I felt obligated to do what he said."

"Obligated?"

"Yeah. I don't know, Care. But this whole hybrid thing feels amazing. I don't have to turn and bug you every time."

"Tyler, you're a vampire now, you know."

"It's still better than having to turn every full moon. Besides, Matt and the Salvatores survived."

Caroline did not know what to say about that.

.

.

.

* * *

After Tyler left, her phone rang again. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Do you like my little present, sweetheart?"

A shiver ran through her body as she heard that accented voice.

"K-Klaus?"

"I can hear your heartbeat from here. Has the courage from earlier run out?"

"Go to hell!"

"Been there, got bored. See you soon, sweet Caroline."

As Klaus hang up the phone, Caroline found herself with no strength and sat on the floor as she hoped against hope that Klaus would not bother her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_The Moment She Became His Newfound Obsession_**

.

.

.

It was an amazing day for Klaus. He was currently in Colorado, celebrating with his army of hybrids. Unlike other packs, this group was more than willing to be like him rather than to turn every full moon. They went on a feast, feeding on humans like crazy.

Klaus chose to feed on teenage blondes.

It might be ridiculous, but he was always thinking about Caroline. His lovely human blonde from Mystic Falls. He knew that she was more than what meets the eye. She dealt with him, the monster whose other monsters were afraid of. And she was a mere human. He hoped she knew how glorious she would be in the future.

_I wonder what she's doing right now._

.

.

.

* * *

Caroline's heart jumped when she saw that number again. Klaus' number. She saved it. It was the neurotic part of her that did. While biting her lower lip, she cancelled the call and prayed that he would not call.

Her wish was answered. Klaus did not call after that. However, there was a text message.

Her heart fell when she found out that it came from the said hybrid. What did he want with her, anyway?

_Don't test me, love._

And then, the phone rang again. Caroline took a deep breath before answering.

"What do you want from me?!" she snapped to cover her nervousness.

"Are you this feisty at night, love? I like it."

"As much as I want to continue our chat, I have so many things to do so, bye!"

The other line chuckled. "Are you afraid of me, sweet Caroline?"

"Are you currently on your schedule of feeding your ego?"

Again, Klaus chuckled. "You are really enjoyable, don't you know that?"

"Please, I'm done being someone's little bitch, so you can apply your senseless compliments to other girls who don't have anything to do. I'm not available."

"Why do you think that I want to make you my little bitch, as you call it?"

"I will not talk my personal life to you," she said, irritated. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Tell me about your day, sweetheart."

"Seriously?!"

"Indeed. How was your day?"

_Is he trying to be like my dad?_

"Fine," she grumbled.

"That's a good girl. So, what happened?"

_Are we seriously doing this?_

But what would happen if she were to retaliate? Be a subject of his torture. No, thank you.

"Uhm, well, me and my cheering team did a lot of new steps that are totally new," Caroline started. It was the safest story, she guessed. She looked back at what had happened today in the cheer practice and got excited. "Gosh! I can already picture that bitch Janna's face when we won again because of our new found steps. It would be epic!"

"Hmmm... so you and Rebekah had gotten along?"

"Ugh! No offense, Klaus. But your sister exists to ruin my life," Caroline whined. "She attempted to take the captainship away from me in like her first day and my position in the student council. Good thing that she realized that the responsibility was too much to bear, so she gave them back to me. Serves her right!"

When Klaus chuckled, Caroline could not help but giggle. She could not believe that of all people, she was ranting day with Klaus, the Original Hybrid.

"Anyways, because of that, the evil blood slut had actually exerted effort – " She gasped when she realized what she had said. "Sorry!"

"Go on, sweetheart."

"Uhm… well, Rebekah had been the one who actively contributed the steps for the cheerleading competition and we decided that they were all great. Some of them were not really doable, if you know what I mean."

"Rebekah would be happy to know that, Caroline."

"Oh, don't ever tell your sister that I actually said good things to her!" she snapped. "She will just act like bitchy and smug!"

Klaus laughed.

"Stop laughing!"

"You're really a strange little thing, sweetheart," he said, laughing. Caroline just pouted. "A while ago, I just could sense your fear from here. And now, you're ranting me about my sister."

Oh, right. She was talking to the monster that just made her best friend's life miserable. Ugh, why was she so stupid and careless? "Uhm, yeah," she laughed awkwardly. "How about you, Klaus? How was your day?"

"Do you really want to know?"

His tone told her that she would not want to know whatever he was doing right now or had done these past few days. "Uhm, on the other hand, I really need to hang up. Homework and stuff."

"Alright. Sweet dreams, sweet Caroline."

.

.

.

* * *

Klaus' grin was still on his face after his conversation with Caroline. She was truly enjoyable and it was so strange that he found her little ramble adorable while he just tolerated Rebekah's. He made a rewind on Caroline's giggle in his mind. It was the sweetest sound in his thousand years of existence. Everything she did was also so delightful. Even when she was bitchily talking about the other blonde in his life.

He could not wait to come to Mystic Falls again. But that would have to wait. For now, he would have to trust one of his hybrids to take care of his women.

"Mindy, love, come here."

The girl hybrid came.

"What is it, Klaus?"

"How would you like to go to a small town?"

.

.

.

* * *

Rebekah was getting ready for school. It was damn too early. Her bitch of a team captain called a meeting and demanded everyone's presence for a pathetic cheering competition that would be held _four months _from now. What the bloody hell?

She heard her door open.

"Can you have the courtesy to at least knock, Stefan?"

"Someone's looking for you. She said she had a message from Klaus."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. At last, Nik remembered to inform her that he was still well and breathing.

"Tell her to wait."

"Yes, my lady," Stefan had the guts to mock bow to her. What was it with her that she had to deal with infuriating men? After Stefan was gone, she took her precious time preparing herself for school and go to the living room. There, she saw a young brunette with short hair.

"And who are you?"

"I am Mindy. Klaus sent me here to look out for you and a girl named Caroline Forbes."

"What?!"

"Klaus said that I have to look for you – "

"Why did he want someone to look out for that blonde bitch?"

Mindy wondered if the Original was pertaining to herself or Caroline Forbes.

"Isn't she his girlfriend?"

Rebekah vamp sped her way to Mindy and looked around. The coast was clear.

"Let's talk outside, shall we?"

.

.

.

* * *

Caroline and some of her members were at the school gym, waiting for others to come. When it came to time and meetings, she was very strict and her team knew that. They knew better than be late. The blonde impatiently looked at her cell phone. One minute before the practice was to start and some of her girls were not here. Not even their teacher.

"Alright! Let's start!" Caroline refrained herself from rolling her eyes when she heard their teacher. "Get in your positions, girls."

The other members who were apparently with their teacher ran to their other group mates. The teacher approached Caroline.

"I will take over for today, Caroline. The principal wants to see you."

What would the principal want from her?

_I hope not another offer to go to some science contest._

And so, she went to the principal's office, only to find Rebekah and a girl being there. Caroline looked at their principal and suddenly got nervous when she wasn't recognized.

"Oh, stop being neurotic, close the door, and sit down, Caroline," Rebekah said, relaxed at her seat. Caroline did what was asked.

"What's happening here, Rebekah?"

"Can't you see? I compelled the principal." The Original blonde rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Rebekah glanced at the girl beside her. "Oh, well, Caroline, this is Mindy. She's one of my brother's hybrids. Mindy, this is my brother's newfound pet, Caroline. She's all yours."

"Excuse me, but I am so not your brother's pet!" Caroline reacted. "And why do I have to be acquainted by your brother's people?"

"Klaus sent me here to make sure you and Rebekah are safe."

"Seriously?!"

"Alright, I'm out," Rebekah declared and vamp sped her way to the door. "You two, get along and play nice."

Caroline let out an irritated sigh and looked at Mindy.

.

.

.

* * *

A grin was suddenly put into Klaus' face when he saw who was calling at his cell phone. Caroline. It was such a troublesome day for him and he needed something that could prevent him from draining more people.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Caroline?"

"Seriously, you decided to play innocent now?"

"Humour me, love. What is it?"

"Why did you send one of your minions to guard me?" Irritated, Caroline asked. "The last time, I check I am not connected to you nor you need me for some stupid hybrid making agenda."

"Well, that is certainly true."

"Then tell Mindy to stop following me and go to your sister instead!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I am not something of importance, duh!"

"Oh, but truth to be told, you are."

"To be your little slave girl? I'll pass."

Klaus frowned. Why did she always have to be a handful? "Do not think of my tolerance to you as a weakness, Caroline. Mindy stays and do not try anything funny. You would not like the consequences."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_The Moment He Came Back_**

.

.

.

Hybrids. Doppelgangers. Ghosts. Rippers. Spells. Sire bonds. Homework. Cheerleading practices. Bonfires. Meetings. Bitch fights. Formulas. Phone calls.

Indeed, Caroline had been a very busy girl. Aside from being the queen bee and the ultimate event planner and cheerleader, she had also been busy in the supernatural world… even busier than Elena and Bonnie. At least, Elena only had Stefan, the Ripper to stress with and Bonnie had the ghost problem and the boyfriend problem. However, Caroline's schedule was always full. Supervising Mindy's training with Matt on bloodlust, making sure Tyler was okay, making sure Matt would not flip his shit and attack the currently douchebag Stefan _again_, helping Bonnie with the barrier stuff on the other side, dealing with Rebekah's taunting and Klaus, and secretly making a formula of Elena's doppelganger blood.

Truth to be told, Caroline had an IQ of 156. When she was young, she shocked her teacher when she explained the circulatory system pretty well at the age of eight. Then, people started to be interested with her IQ. But no matter how intellectually superior she was, she just could not get the right formula. She wanted to ask Bonnie for help. Her Grimoires might help, but Tatia warned her.

Yes, she and Tatia were talking in her dreams. The only one who knew was Tyler.

"Urgh!" For the nth time, the liquid in the syringe did not came out as red as it was supposed to be. Frustrated, she threw the notebook she and the Original doppelganger had revived somewhere outside Mystic Falls.

"Easy, tiger." Tyler had the audacity to laugh at her miserable state. Caroline glared at her friend. She was on her pyjamas, her hair dishevelled, and her hands dirty. She looked like a crazy mad scientist in cartoons. "Care, I think we're done for the day." Then he looked at his watch. "Or midnight."

"But it was almost there!" she whined and stomped her foot. "I am so getting eye bugs."

"And you're still doing this," Tyler shook his head. "I really don't get you."

"I'm doing this for Elena," she said. "And with this, I can make a deal with Klaus."

"Deal?"

"So not gonna tell you, Lockwood."

"Yeah, yeah. Being sired and all."

"Why are you so okay with the sire bond thingy?" she asked while cleaning her things. Tyler just shrugged. "I mean, you see what it did to Mindy, right?"

Tyler exaggeratedly gasped. It was so funny, she giggled.

"Being with you is not that bad, Caroline."

"It's still not her choice. And from the threats and wolfsbane shots she had from Damon and Ric, I'm surprised they have not killed her yet."

"Well, she had her blood lust on check."

"But still, Klaus should have told her to leave when I said what was happening. That ass –"

"Now, now, Caroline. Let me take you home, okay?"

.

.

.

Klaus was ecstatic. Finally, his life was falling into places. He was now a hybrid with an army of beings like himself. And now, he and Rebekah would not run away anymore. Mikael was dead. He smirked. He would gladly spit on his corpse and feed it to the piranhas.

A hybrid came to him.

"Klaus, everything is ready."

He nodded and motioned the hybrid to go away. After that, he picked his cell phone and dialled the number that is making him so much entertained these days.

"Ugh! What do you want?"

Klaus smirk at her irritated voice.

"Not happy to hear from me, I see."

"Who calls in like, five in the morning?" She groaned. "And you just disturbed my beauty rest."

"I take it that Mindy is still causing you problems?"

"Mindy's fine. Don't worry about her."

"You know she's not the one I'm worried about."

"Your sister's fine as well."

"I'm not talking about her, either."

"Elena's safe."

Klaus sighed, frustrated. What's wrong with this girl?

"Love, I suggest – "

He cut what he wanted to say when he was met with long steady breaths and heartbeats. He even heard soft snores. His Caroline went back to sleep, it seemed. She really seemed tired and lacking sleep. He'd deal with her later.

Klaus dialled Mindy's number.

It took five rings for his hybrid to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Mindy, love. Can I have a word with you?"

"Klaus?"

"Speaking," he said and then proceeded. "Now, I want to know what the lovely Caroline has been up to these days."

"Caroline?" Mindy seemed to be still disoriented, being awake all of a sudden and all. "Oh, right. Well, Caroline has been busy these days. Both with the supernatural and her usual cheer leading stuff and her committees."

"Is that making her tired these days?"

"Uh, kind of. That girl has a lot of things in her hands and… yeah. A lot of things."

"Elaborate it, sweetheart."

"Well, I'll have you know that your doppelganger is a trouble magnet. Elena got in trouble since there had been the stuff with the barrier from the other side and Caroline helped her witch friend with it. And after that, Caroline and Ty have been hanging out."

_"Hanging out?"_

"Uh, yeah." Mindy seemed to hesitate. "They've been pretty close lately. They've been with each other's house almost every day and uhm… every night."

Klaus let out a low growl. "Alright, sweetheart. Thank you for your time. You can go back to sleep now."

It seemed that he would have to _really_ long talk with Tyler Lockwood.

.

.

.

Klaus was back to Mystic Falls. And Tyler had mixed feelings about it. He was happy. He had this strange feeling to welcome him open with arms despite of what he did to him and his circle of sorts. There were times that the sire bond was freaking him out, but it's not like he could not do anything about it.

However, despite his weird urge to run a parade for the Original, Tyler was also afraid to face him. Although he was smiling, Klaus had this dark aura around him, and the young hybrid did not want to deal with it. But what could he do? The Original was outside his house, waiting to be invited in. So of course, he did.

"You have a nice house." Tyler smiled. He ushered Klaus to the living room, and when they both sat down, he spoke.

"Could I get you anything?"

"Maybe next time, mate," the Original said. "I just came by to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"I heard that you and Caroline are _hanging out _these days."

So that was what the visit is all about.

"Well, we're friends," he explained. He tried to ignore the urge to tell Klaus what Caroline was doing. Sire bond or not, Caroline is his friend, the one who stuck through him during full moons. "We got pretty close when I turned."

Klaus smiled. "Then how would you explain that you're in each other's house almost every day and _every night_?"

_Uh oh…_

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

_Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Care._

.

.

.

Of course, Caroline was the head for Homecoming. It's a miracle that she still had time for that with all the things that she was doing. She had to focus on her studies more though after this.

"Hey, hey!" she approached the team posting the banner. "Why is "Homecoming" spelled wrong?"

"Huh? You approved it."

_I approved it? Why would I approve a banner design with a wrong spelling?_

Must have missed that.

"Even if I approved it, would it be hard for you to check your spelling?" Caroline asked, her voice calm. It was also her fault anyway.

The team did not answer her. She sighed.

"Whatever! Just repeat it."

"But Caroline –"

"Just repeat the banner, Jimmy."

"We won't have enough time," the boy beside Jimmy protested. "And we still had so much to do with the stage."

"Well, lucky for you mate, I and my friends are here to help," said a familiar voice. Caroline looked to confirm who was it. And she was dumbfounded when she saw him.

"Klaus…"

"Hello, Caroline."


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER FIVE_**

**_The Moment They Made A Deal_**

.

.

.

It took Caroline a minute to let Klaus' physical presence sink in. This was the one who phone stalked her for the last few weeks. The one who cause her to have a shadow in the form of Mindy. The one who caused her best friend to be broken hearted because he made Stefan turn off her emotions.

"When did you come back?" Caroline asked.

"Is that your way of saying that you missed me?"

"No. it's my way of saying that I'm busy right now, so don't disturb me." Then, Caroline turned her back on him only to see him in front of her. She heard Jimmy say "holy shit."

"Caroline, love, we can do this the easy way or my way." She gulped when he picked up Jimmy. "You see, I was in a good mood until I heard from our dear friend Tyler what you were doing. And this fellow might help me with that."

"What the hell Klaus! Leave him alone!"

"Not until you agree to talk to me."

"All right, all right! I'll go with you. Just leave him alone, please."

"As the lady says," Klaus says and let go of Jimmy. The poor guy dashed his way to his friends. "Daniel, help them with this thing and compel them to forget what they saw."

He then turned to Caroline and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

When Caroline walked pass him and ignored his hand, he smirked.

.

.

.

They ended up in the woods. It made Caroline more nervous than she was before. No one would be here to help her if he decided to kill her or something. She instantly regretted throwing a tantrum by not holding his hand earlier. Who knows what that might do to his ego and indirectly, her safety? Would he torture her first?

She was also wondering what he knew and who he got it from. Obviously, it could be either from Mindy or Tyler. She had been hanging out with these hybrids more than she's been hanging out with Elena and Bonnie. Oh well, it's time to know what was what.

"Why do you want from me, Klaus?"

"I just want to have a chat with you, love."

She wanted to say a lot of things, but she stopped herself. She let out a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline did not know if she's ready to hear his answer. Or his inquiries. Ugh! She just wanted to out of his sight right at this moment.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just about a certain experiment."

"You went to Tyler." It was not a question.

Klaus looked at her, amused. "You don't plan to deny it?"

What's the point? She's a really bad liar.

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Everything."

"Tyler didn't tell you?"

"Oh, he did tell me. He's quite reluctant about it at first. I just want to hear it from you."

_Seriously? What is he playing?_

Caroline decided to play it anyway.

"Well, when Tatia contacted me to give the missing puzzle to your hybrid-making recipe, she decided that I could help her save Elena from you. She started communicating with me in my dreams, pleading me to save Elena."

"And of course, you agreed."

"Of course, I did. I didn't believe my own dreams first though. I'm not a witch. I can't help her through witchy stuff even if I want to. But Tatia was persistent. She kept showing me this place and a notebook. And when I went there, I really saw the notebook in my dreams. That was when I realized that I could help Elena be away from you."

"And the answer is to make a replica of her doppelganger blood?"

"Yes. I studied about what I've read at the notebook. It's possible."

"By what? By making artificial blood? Do you think that's a waste of my time? Why would I waste time and money for artificial blood when I could just take the natural one?"

"I knew you would say that. But Tyler forgot to tell you that once it's done, you would have the ability to make hybrids without a doppelganger. And I think I'm almost done with the artificial blood."

"Tyler told me that you're still struggling." He caressed her cheek. She immediately jerked away. "And you're lacking sleep."

"That's my problem!" she snapped. But when she saw that Klaus did not take it well, she lowered her voice. "And what Tyler sees and what I'm achieving is entirely different. Yes, I get frustrated, but it's because I was so close with having the right formula. I can show you the progress of the fake blood if you have time."

"Very well. Let's see what progress you made, my little scientist."

.

.

.

They ended up in the Lockwood cellar. Caroline tried to explain what she was doing in detail though she wasn't sure if he'd get it. Especially since she's using plants, animals, and fungi that somehow function like the parts of the blood do. They would be the perfect substitute for the red blood cells, the white blood cells, the platelets, and many others. She also had a sample of Elena's DNA AKA her hair strands.

"This is impressive, I might say," Klaus said and Caroline couldn't help but be proud of herself. It was after all, the big bad Klaus who just complimented her. "But how would this be a substitute to the doppelganger blood."

"Tatia said that once it's done, she would find an alchemist to turn it to a real one."

"Ah, alchemy. I'm surprised Tatia has that knowledge in her hands."

"Well, according to her, she has been contacting scientists and alchemists for one thousand years to make this happen. It's just happen that they always ended up dead before they completed the project."

"And you're also willing to end up like them?"

Caroline has thought of that many times. But her desire to complete this thing would always overcome her fears.

"I won't." She looked him straight in the eye. "And I have a secret to share with you, Klaus. I'm not only this for Elena. I'm also doing it for myself."

Surprisingly, Klaus did not say anything to that.

"So, I want to have a deal with you," she said it in her most determined voice. "I will work for this thing until the fake blood can effectively turn a werewolf into a hybrid. I will also assist you find a good alchemist with Tatia's help of course. You might think that a human like me might be useless, but I'm quite efficient."

"I have no doubt about your usefulness, love." Klaus smiled fondly at her. "So if you'd do all of that, what would you ask in return?"

"It's simple. Compel Damon to get out of here and never bother us again. Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, my mom, and me."

"You want the older Salvatore to be out of your lives in exchange of my everlasting supply of doppelganger blood?"

Caroline nodded.

"You got yourself a deal, my love."

.

.

.

After making a deal with Caroline, Klaus convinced her to go home and take a rest. And as she always does, she tried to refuse but relented in the end. She was such a fascinating creature. A mixture of fear and courage. And determination. Yes, very much so. Yet, he knew that those were just some of her facets. And he wanted to see more of it.

Contrary to what Caroline might believe, she was the reason why he made the deal. Not the artificial blood that she was offering. He had a lot of time for that. But he wanted to spend more time with Caroline and convince her to make their partnership for eternity. It was clear that she was intelligent, so full of potential, and so loyal. Klaus wanted to invest in that.

Who would have thought that this entertaining human could be a great asset of his?

And he would get her.

.

.

.

Caroline could not sleep. Her mind was still at the deal that made with Klaus. Getting rid of Damon. Oh how she wanted that.

When Caroline found out about vampires and that Damon was one of them, she wondered if it was he who made her go through that abusive relationship. She wondered if she was just food to him. If she consented all the times they had sex. Or if she consented every time he fed on her. Because it was so obvious that he did.

All those became clear when she asked Tyler to compel her to remember everything.

Tyler was showing off his new abilities. He was so proud of them that she wanted to tease him. So she asked what she thought was impossible. To "uncompel" her. He did.

The memories did not come to her immediately. It came piece by piece, showing her how she was abused by a monster called Damon Salvatore. It had been tormenting. Seeing yourself being abused, fed on, and raped. It made her feel helpless. And angry.

She wanted Damon to be away from her and the people she cared about. And a little part of her wanted to hurt him. And from how he was so in love with Elena, he would be.

The thought made her happy enough to make her more determined. So for now, she would be Klaus' ally.


End file.
